


Colours pt.3

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Colours, Curses, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: I am blown away by all the lovely responses this series has garnered from all of you. I cannot describe how thankful I am for all your positive feedback. All the praise I've received has brought plenty of smiles to my face, I can not thank you enough for your support. But I will try anyway so... Seriously, thank you!





	Colours pt.3

The citadel stood before them before him. It had been three days. Three days with his king, three days of telling Arthur everything. Merlin never thought that revealing him magic would have ended up this way, Arthur and him, together. The though alone was enough to paint his hair a bright pink for Arthur to tease him about.

The closer they got to the citadel the lighter his hair became settling on white just as they approached the gates. Arthur was riding in front, being king and all. Just as they were about to enter the city, Arthur turned in his saddle to check on his warlock.

Merlin was pulled away from his thoughts when his horse came to a sudden halt. Looking ahead he saw Arthur jumping off his horse, approaching him with a sad look on his face.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Merlin, you’re terrified out of your mind right now,” the king told him as he finally reached the warlocks mare and grabbed hold of her riders hand, “and don’t try to hide it because your hair is white as snow right now. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you, you have my word.”

Pulling the warlock down with his free hand he planted a kiss onto soft pink lips. With a smile Arthur jumped up onto the mare, behind Merlin and led them through the city gates knowing that his own stead would follow.

Arthur held Merlin close as they made their way through the lower town, villagers all stopping to look at the king and his manservant astride one horse. Merlin kept his head down, eyes on the cobblestone under his mare’s feet. Arthur, on the other hand kept a firm grip on Merlin’s waist nodding at his people as they passed. It wasn’t until they reached the castles courtyard that Merlin looked up at last, gazing at the white stones of his home, a home he thought he had lost. The call of his name drew him from his morose thoughts.

“Merlin, mate, why so blue.” Gwaine smiled at the Warlock and his king. “Get it? Cause your hair was blue.” 

“Gwaine” Arthur growled out in warning.

“Come now, princess” Gwaine explained himself hands raised in surrender, “Ah, there it is the; happiness in all its yellow glory.”

Arthur held Merlin tighter to his chest for a moment before dismounting off the mare, turning back to Merlin to help him off. Grabbing the reins of both steeds he held them out to the obnoxious knight. Grabbing Merlin’s hand in his now free one he led the warlock away from the courtyard and towards his chambers,leaving the rogue knight smiling as he handed the horses off to the stable boy before running off to tell the round table the latest gossip. Meanwhile, the king and his sorcerer were in the bedroom where their lips collided behind the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am blown away by all the lovely responses this series has garnered from all of you. I cannot describe how thankful I am for all your positive feedback. All the praise I've received has brought plenty of smiles to my face, I can not thank you enough for your support. But I will try anyway so... Seriously, thank you!


End file.
